insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Xellos
Skills Back in his own world, Xellos was the 7th most powerful of the Mazoku and was a powerful ally or a lethal foe. However, since coming to Pandora, a great deal of his power was cut off and, in one way, his basic nature changed. Before being dropped in Pandora, despite his human projection, Xellos only actually existed on the astral plane (basically in a spirit form that is invisible to those who are not also in spiritual forms). This made him completely immune to all non-magical attacks and all but the most powerful magical attacks. But if a magical attack can reach through to the astral plane, it would be extremely damaging to Xellos. However, since coming to Pandora, the Gods saw fit to make his projection completely real and so Xellos now exists simultaneously on both the physical and the astral plane. So, Xellos can be damaged by both the magical and non-magical. Any damage his physical form takes is transferred to his true form on the astral plane, and any damage his astral form takes will have an effect on his physical form as well. Healing rates between both forms are the same. They're higher than a regular humans, enabling him to take more damage than those with normal human healing rates. In both forms, he is more resistant to physical damage than magical damage. He is also physically stronger and faster than the average human, allowing him to easily lift a few hundred pounds. As a high-ranking Mazoku, Xellos is capable of flight as well as teleporting between the physical realm and the astral plane. He can also retreat entirely in to the astral plane, though he is not capable of attacking those on the physical plane from the astral plane. However, he can still watch the physical plane from the astral plane. Since Xellos exists both in the astral plane and the physical plane, he can be injured by any type of damage. However, magic that can actually reach the astral plane and damage him spiritually is the most dangerous. In a sense, this form is far more vulnerable than his human projection. When Xellos attacks from his true form in the astral plane, he appears as a black drill of swirling energy that will show up in the physical plane through a black portal. This is capable of killing the very weak in a single blow. Xellos can also manifest as a number of smaller black drills, though this lessens the damage each drill is capable of. On the other hand, it also increases the frequency of the attacks. Xellos is also capable of casting magic. He can draw from his own personal power to create spells that would be classified under black magic. This usually involves throwing bolts of black lightning or balls of energy. The magic is always destructive, and the range and area of the spell varies with the amount of power he puts into it. The more he uses his power, the weaker Xellos becomes until he can rest.. Though he is capable of it, it is incredibly damaging for a Mazoku to cast spells that draw from another power source. The more powerful the spell (usually depending on the power of the spell's source), the more damaging it would be. If a spell comes from a singular source (such as a person), rather than a global source (such as an element), it would be potentially lethal for Xellos to even attempt to cast. If he were to cast the Dragon Slave for instance (this draws upon the power of a the strongest Mazoku), he would be instantly destroyed. As a Mazoku, Xellos is capable of sensing the emotions of people around him. He feeds on negative emotions and they make him more powerful. On the other hand, however, extremely happy and joyous emotions can make him feel ill and disorient him entirely if they overload his senses. Negative emotions, however, are like a honing beacon to him. Xellos can track them from a few miles away, though he won't be able to pin-point the source until he gets closer. Mazoku are created by other Mazoku, so Xellos is capable of this as well. If he cuts off a part of his true form, he can create lesser Mazoku that are loyal to him. The strength of the new Mazoku depends on how much power Xellos sacrifices and that power is permanently taken from Xellos and can never be returned. Lastly, Xellos can be easily debilitated by someone knowingly saying the Lord of Nightmare's name. This being is the equivalent of the Mazoku's god and invocation of her name will compel Xellos to kneel. Personality Xellos is more than he appears to be. The persona he puts on is that of a cheerful priest. However, Xellos is also known as the Trickster Priest, and that is just what he is. The Mazoku is cheerful and smiling even as he is scheming and plotting. While Xellos rarely tells an outright lie, he is always misleading and cheating to push things where he wants them to go. He is completely obedient to his superior Mazoku and would work under somebody else if he believed there was something to be gained from it. As long as he is honestly serving the individual completely, Xellos will never disobey a direct order even if it is something he does not wish to do. However, if the individual he is working for is not a higher ranking and undoubtedly his superior (and they would most likely have to be a Mazoku), Xellos could easily turn from ally to enemy in a heartbeat if he felt that would best benefit his own goals. Those goals are something that are kept very secret, and he has a great deal of fun manipulating people to bring them to fruition. Despite Xellos' great amount of power, he really is a schemer at heart. He likes subtle plans and manipulations and doesn't really enjoy brute displays of strength, though he will utilize his power if it proves necessary. Needless to say, it is only a matter of time before he finds some goal for himself in Pandora. Xellos is a mystery himself. All questions directed towards him are usually answered with his trademark "that is a secret", and he loves evoking frustration from people. The more hot-headed the victim, the better. His allegiances are shaky at best, and he will change sides on the drop of a pin if that is what suits him. His words are often at odds with his actions, and his actions are often at odds with the desired outcome. Sometimes you have to wonder if he even has a plan at all, or if he's just enjoying the chaos. But for Xellos, there is almost always a subtle push towards his own goals, though many cannot quite follow (maybe even Xellos himself) just where this push is going. However, Xellos is, without a doubt, evil to the core. But that does not mean he gives in to wanton destruction. The goals of all Mazoku are to return the world to the sea of chaos, effectively destroying it. However, they usually want that to happen their way and will go out of their way to save the world from destruction if its current path isn't fitting in to their plans. Despite his trickster ways, Xellos is very polite and seems rather easygoing. He does not always directly interfere with what is happening, and often likes to just sit back and watch and be thoroughly amused. Xellos always addresses people with honorifics, and bows and kneels when it is necessary. Xellos normally travels around the world with a cheerful expression on his face, and his eyes closed. But when he opens his eyes his entire expression changes to something downright sinister. That is when you know he is getting serious. Appearance Xellos is not human or even humanoid. His true form exists mainly on the astral plane, appearing in the physical plane only when he is attacking. It is a black, swirling cone of energy. However, since Xellos is also a powerful Mazoku, he is able to create a physical, human projection of himself on the physical plane. He normally takes the form of a cheerful priest appearing somewhere in his late 20s - early 30s. His hair is a dark purple and cut straight around his shoulders. His eyes are slitted and purple, though he normally keeps them closed and, together with his cheerful smile, gives him a rather friendly demeanor at a first glance. Xellos' projection is 5'8" tall and is slender in build. His features are rather pointed, and he is normally dressed in black pants, a black cape ornamented with three red gems, pale purple gloves, and also a yellow shirt that is tucked into his pants. Xellos is also always seen carrying a brown, wooden staff with a red gem on top. Relationships History Xellos was created over 1000 years ago by Zelas, one of the five most powerful of the Mazoku. He was created during The War of the Monster's Fall, but unlike other Mazoku subbordinates, Xellos was the only one to serve directly under Zelas. While the other five created a General and Priest subbordinate, Zelas created just one who was both her General and her Priest. Xellos was completely loyal to her and a dangerous force during the War. He is known for having single-handedly killed thousands of Golden Dragons and is known as the Dragon Slayer. After the war ended (and it was the Mazoku who largely won), Xellos spent the next thousand years searching for and destroying copies of the Claire Bible so that nobody would find out the secrets to destroying a Mazoku or harnessing the Lord of Nightmare's power. However, it was only months before he arrived in Pandora that Xellos was loaned out to Hellmaster Phibrizzo, the strongest of the Mazoku beneath Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo. Phibrizzo had a plan to make use of the sorcereress Lina Inverse so that she would invoke the power of The Lord of Nightmares and destroy the whole of creation, returning everything to the Sea of Chaos. Xellos was sent to subtly push Lina in the right direction as well as use her to interfer with the Fire Dragon King Gaav's plans. Gaav was trying to take over the Mazoku race and had been attempting to spread his power and bring Lina over to his side. But when it became clear that Xellos was traveling with her under the orders of Phibrizzo, Gaav changed focus and aimed to kill her instead. In the end, he came out in the open to confront them together. Xellos battled Gaav to protect Lina so that she would be able to continue on the path Phibrizzo had in mind for her. But while Xellos was powerful enough to defeat other Mazoku easily, Gaav nearly killed him. Xellos, still keeping Phibrizzo's secrets, retreated. Moments later, Hellmaster Phibrizzo showed himself and killed Gaav with a snap of his fingers. It was while Xellos was recovering from his grievous injuries that the black tendrils appeared even in the astral plane and wrapped around his true form, dragging him down. He next came to in a strange place called Pandora with a truly physical body that had never been a part of him before. Pandora History